Whisper of Angels
by Siaynoqsbride
Summary: Anakin and Padme share time together on Naboo, inbetween the Clone Wars. Mush, but angst at the end. Vignette, reuploaded 11.21.05 to comply with ffn rules.


_A/N- As of 11/21/05, I've discovered that ffn no longer allows songfics. Sigh. So I've taken the trouble to reupload this without the lyrics so I don't get my account suspended. _

There was only peace in the gentle mountain clearing, nestled high up in the more obscure regions in Naboo. It was a peace that was calm and loving; serenity and satisfaction seemed to radiate from the small glade.

In the clearing, there was the figure of two sleeping humans, their bodies arranged carefully over soft blankets, gently entwined in each other's arms. They seemed to be utterly and completely part of their surroundings, a natural part of the mountains. One of them, the one known as Anakin, woke softly as so not to disturb his sleeping wife.

He smiled a little bit, allowing the calm, gentle light of the rising sun to warm him and her before reaching down to caress her cheek with his hand. Her beauty seemed more to him then everything else there was. She stirred, managing to come closer to him. He put his arms around her sleeping form, kissing her forehead softly, working his way down to her lips, where she tilted her head to return the gesture.

There was nothing on his mind but her; everything else seemed to pale and fade in comparison to her beauty. He sheltered her, becoming her rock, her shield, her love. He closed his eyes, allowing the simple joy of waking up with his wife to cascade over him. Their time together was limited, and he intended to make the most of every second, to savor this and keep it for when he was away fighting.

She opened her eyes, gazing into his. There was only silence for a little bit as they simply basked in the quiet stillness and love of the early morning. She reached out to him, stroking the line of his jaw, bringing his face close enough to kiss.

"Morning already?" She murmured quietly to him.

He grinned.

"I could wake up every day like this and never tire of it."

She chuckled a little bit.

"I could spend an eternity here, with you," she said softly into his ear. "But then how would we manage to eat?"

He sat up half-way, propping himself on his arms.

"You're hungry, love?"

She nodded, but then brought him down to relax again.

"I can wait; now is the time simply for us."

He gathered her up in his arms, placing his head on hers, laying his arms across her stomach, gazing across the mists that had gathered across the azure, sweeping canyons and white mountain-tops.

"Beautiful," she whispered softly in awe. She had always admired the mountains on the few trips her parents had taken her to them, and with her husband by her side, it seemed even more amazing, enriching the experience beyond measure.

She heard the deep vibrations in his chest as he chuckled, and snuggled closer to him, drowning out the world in his embrace.

"I was just thinking," he explained, "That I have been to dozens of worlds as a Jedi, and that I can think about while I'm away is this one and its beauty."

"I would follow you anywhere, no matter what there was, beauty or no," she whispered softly, staring across the quiet majestic expanse.

He lay his hand on hers, allowing his contentment to flow through into her. There were no words needed between them; everything could be passed in one single glance or gesture.

"Whenever I am away, fighting, whenever I miss you so much I don't think I can bear it, I will think of this place, and we will no longer be apart," he said softly, and Padmé knew how much that meant to him, understood that he needed comfort when he was away and there was no peace.

She reached up to kiss him, and heat and passion ignited her, burning within her slowly, a flame brought to life. He returned it with the same vigor, running his hands through her hair and down her back. They broke away finally, each taking a slow, steady breath.

There were no words that he could possibly have said to explain the feeling in him, the rush of sudden fire that seemed almost enough to overwhelm him, the way it seemed like everything was as it should be.

Padmé yawned and stretched, and the momentary spell was broken. He nestled his head into her shoulder, murmuring wordless comforts into her ear. Sharp, abrupt possessiveness rose in him. She was his, forever his. No one would ever take her away from him.

He kissed her shoulder, making a curve up to her neck. She tensed and then relaxed, allowing him greater access to her skin. So it was that it took him completely by surprise when she attacked him, ticking his side mercilessly. She rolled him over into the soft ground, laughing all the while. He was too giddy to exact revenge, too drunk on their love to manage a response.

She ended up straddling him, laughing all the while. Her eyes met his in a flaming haze before she allowed the spell to break, waiting for another time to kindle the flame of desire.

"I'm _hungry_, love. If you don't get me something to eat soon, I might just… dwindle away."

His lips turned down in a mock-pout.

"That would be a shame. Who would ever humble me then?"

She rolled her eyes, and he couldn't resist the temptation to flash a cocky grin.

He closed his eyes, a temporary pang in his stomach when he thought that he would no longer be able to do this, no longer be able to be with her, that once he went back, it would be _months_ before he saw her again.

He felt her arm on his hand, her eyes come to regard him with a gentle question. He silenced it by taking her hand in his, pulling her close to him.

"I will never forget this," he promised quietly to her in the quiet stillness of the morning, the kind of promise that he could never break. It was bound not with words, but with an infinite, long-lasting love.

And it was truer then he had realized it would be, a bitter truth which ached in him later, an open, pulsing wound.

He never forgot.


End file.
